Ryoma's Pregnant
by IceCreamXD
Summary: Ryoma Pregnant What the Heck? Pairings are FujiRyo, OishiEiji, TezAto, InuKai, MomoAnn, TakaSaku.
1. Pregnancy Discovered

**Disclaimer: P.O.T not mine, and never will be.**

* * *

Ryoma twitched. He twitched some more. The news were processing through his head.

He had went to visit the doctor because he felt sick, and often puked in the morning. He was pregnant. Him. Pregnant! Him being pregnant. Those words are not suppose to belong in a sentence, but it did.

It took him five minutes to snap back into reality.

"Congratulations. We don't know how, but it seems that you are pregnant." The doctor said. "Males aren't even suppose to get pregnant," the doctor laughs a bit, "But it seems you are a special case."

"...How long." Was all that could come out of Ryoma's mouth.

"How long...what?" The doctor said, confused.

"How long have I been pregnant for." Ryoma said.

"Well, it seems you have been pregnant for 3 months now. You currently only have 5 more months to go till labor." The doctor laughed.

Ryoma twitches. "Thank you..." He takes out the money to pay the doctor.

"No need to pay. Your kind comes once in a while...uh I meant once in a life time." The doctor laughs again.

Ryoma left. He's now currently 17, high school student, 1st year, and he's what...pregnant?! He had skip the school today, and pratice too, just to go see the doctor. But now he thinks he will go to tennis pratice. There's some people, he'd like to talk to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally arriving at Seishun Gakuen High School, he headed straight towards the tennis courts. When he came to the courts, everyone saw him and asked how he was and that he should be home resting, (mostly Oishi). But he did not concentrate on them. He concentrated his vision on...Fuji Syuusuke, his boyfriend.

"Ryoma, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the doctors?" Fuji said, with his innocent smile.

Ryoma would have thought it would have been an innocent smile, but since he's known Fuji for so long, he's known what that smile can do.

"Don't play with me Fuji-senpai. What'd you give me" Ryoma said, trying to control his anger.

"What do you mean?" Fuji's smile was getting wider.

"Fuji-senpai. Tell. Me." Ryoma said, twitching.

"Tell you what?" Fuji said innocently.

Ryoma glared at him. Fuji just smiled it off. "What'd you give me to make me..." Ryoma couldn't say it.

"Make you what?" Fuji said.

Everyone was watching. Well the regulars anyway. The others thought it was normal so they went back to praticing. The Regulars, finding this interesting, watched.

Just when Tezuka was about to give everyone laps for slacking off, Ryoma answered.

"Made me pregnant." Ryoma said in a low voice. His face a little pink.

Unfortunately for him, the Regulars were close enough to hear him. They were all shocked...well most of them. Tezuka didn't really have a reaction, besides the fact that his mouth opened a bit. Inui was writing inside his notebook, and Fuji just smiling, while the others were gaping like fishes. Before Fuji could answer, Inui was talking.

"Hmm...so it works, even with a percentage as low as 46.2 of getting pregnant, it still worked." Inui mumbled to himself.

"Wait! What! What do you mean it works?!" Ryoma said, fuming.

Inui closed his notebook.

"As you can see, I made a juice called Inui's Special P Drink. It had a percentage of 46.2 of getting pregnant. Fuji had given me permission to test it on you." Inui said, returning to his notebook.

Ryoma twitched. "You gave him permission?! Who gave you the permission to give him permission! And when did you give it to me! I don't remember taking anything!" Ryoma was fuming and you could see smoke coming out of his ears.

"No one. I gave myself permission. You remember when we were doing drills, and you lost a few times so you had to drink Inui's juice? Well he switched your drinks each time. And you shouldn't get angry, it's bad for the baby." Fuji said, smiling.

Ryoma raised his index finger at Fuji. "You...ugh!" Ryoma couldn't find the words so he went and sat on the bench, fuming mad. The movement only made Fuji smile even more.

Tezuka, finding it the right time to interupt, told everyone to run 20 laps, and told Ryoma to do light drills so not to lower his skills.

Ryoma was pissed off at Inui for giving him the drink, and at Fuji for giving Inui permission to give him the juice. So he decided to hang around Oishi, because he insisted and because he's afraid that Eiji might squish him and Momo might just laugh at him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The whole day had went by, and pratice was soon over. They all went into the locker room to get changed. Ryoma was still pissed off at Fuji, so he decided to ignore him. Momo and Eiji had invited him to go with them to get some burgers (Eiji's paying), but Ryoma refused. He thought it would be much more safe at home then hanging out with his two annoying senpais.

On the way home, Fuji had tried talking to him, and Ryoma just ignored him.. Yes, Fuji was walking with him because they live in the same apartment. Ryoma had moved into the apartment with Fuji when he started high school.

When they got home, Ryoma went straight to his room and went to bed, not wanting to listen to Fuji. Fuji, feeling a bit lonely, went into his room, and got on top of Ryoma (They share the same room).

"Fuji-senpai, leave me alone." Ryoma was sulking now.

Fuji, finding it fun, started to nibble Ryoma's ear. Ryoma moaned. 'Damn him,' Ryoma thought. Fuji then started to such his earlobe. Ryoma had enough.

"Alright. What is it Fuji you want." Ryoma sat up.

"Forgive me?" Fuji said smiling.

"No." Ryoma went back to bed. He pulled the covers over his head.

Fuji then slipped his hands under the bed and started to tickle Ryoma. "Forgive me or I'll keep on tickling you." Ryoma was actually very ticklish, so he started to laugh, and a snort came out.

"Did you just snort?" Fuji said, his smile getting bigger. Oh, he's going to use this to blackmail him, Ryoma knows it. Still tickling Ryoma, Ryoma started to scream.

"Fine! hahaha. Alright!" Fuji stopped, his smile was at its widest. Ryoma twitched. "But you have to cook. I'm pregnant so I'm not allowed to move much." Oh, Ryoma's smirking evilly, he's going to make use of this, and torture Fuji.

"But didn't you just do drills this afternoon during pratices? You even ran with the Regulars." Ryoma glared at him."Hai, hai. Your royal majesty." Fuji left for the kitchen.

"And no wasabi or anything spicy!" Ryoma called after him. He went back to bed. Yup. He's going to have a lot of use for this.

* * *

So Is it okay so far? Please comment. 


	2. Late and Pissed

**Disclaimer: P.O.T not mine, and never will be.**

* * *

It was the next morning. Ryoma had woken up, and gone to the washroom. He had felt the need to vomit for no apparent reason. When he came back into his room, he looked at his clock. 

_Shit. _

He's already missed more then half the school day already. Not only that, but he's also skipped morning pratice. Great. Just great. Maybe if he hurries, then he'll at least make it to afternoon tennis pratice. He quickly changed into his clothes and headed towards school.

He made it just in time, for the bell had just rung for school to end the minute he arrived. As he passed by the billboards, something caught his eye. It was a story, about him...

**Ryoma Echizen. Boy Wonder Pregnant!**

_**By Fuji Syuusuke**_

Ryoma ripped the story off the billboards and brung it with him to pratice. Oh, someone's going to die, and die he will. The minute he arrives at pratice, everyone stared at him as if he was the most amazing creature ever...wait he is, considering the fact to be the first male to be pregnant in the history of mankind. Dear lord, what has he done to deserve this. Oh right, he's dating Fuji Syuusuke.

Ryoma headed towards the locker room, pulled the door open, and went inside. He was pissed more then ever, and this time, there might even be a little violence included. Who knows.

* * *

The moment Ryoma enters the locker room, everyone knew hell's bound to happen soon. They could see it all in his face. The ones who are smart enough to leave (aka: the non Regulars), and the ones who stayed were, well let's just say crazy. Eiji was scared at Ryoma's pissed off face so he clung to Oishi while hiding behind him. The others just stood there.

Ryoma didn't seem to care about the others presence, except for Fuji.

"Fuji, what the _hell_ is this?" Ryoma threw the story at Fuji's face.

"Saa...who knows." Fuji answered.

"Fuji. I'm serious. Stop it with this crap or else." Ryoma said.

"Or else what?" Fuji smiled.

Ryoma clenched his fists. "Or else, we're through."

"Ryoma, Ryoma. You forgot. You live at _my_ house." Fuji said. Opening his eyes a crack. He was still smiling.

"I can always move out." Ryoma said through his gritted teeth.

Fuji was no longer smiling. His eyes a little wider then before. "You wouldn't do that." Fuji said.

"I will. Fuji. Are you going to stop this nonsense or not." Ryoma said.

Fuji closes his eyes and sighs. "You win...this time."

"Not this time. I don't want this happening ever again." Ryoma said.

"Hai, hai." Fuji said. He then smiled again. "It was fun though." Everyone gasped. Fuji has finally been defeated. Now if only they could use the same excuse to save themselves from Fuji next time. Maybe they could use Ryoma as an excuse.

Ryoma's pissed off tension has finally stopped, and he turned back into his cocky old arrogant self again. Ahh, the true beauty of arrogance.

* * *

So...is it ok? 


	3. Hiking Foiled

**Disclaimer: P.O.T does not belong to me.**

* * *

Another day. Another torturing day. Today was Saturday, and pratice has been canceled due to the fact that Tezuka has decided to bring them all out hiking. Hiking, oh god hiking. How on earth will Ryoma survive. Why, because Fuji's going to be there. Either it will turn out pretty good or pretty horrible. And Ryoma's willing to bet on the horrible one.

"Saa...let's see. Extra jacket, extra pair of pants, extra pair of socks, extra pair of shoes..." Fuji started off, putting the things into his backpack.

"Do you need a extra everything?" Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Just in case." Fuji said.

"In case of what?" Ryoma said.

"Of rain." Fuji finished. As soon as he finished his sentence, he finished packing too.

"Do you think Buchou would bring us hiking if he knows it's going to rain?" Ryoma said.

"Saa...who knows." Fuji smiled. He went into the kitchen to prepare food to bring hiking.

"Nevermind." Ryoma finished packing and went into the kitchen to see what Fuji was going to bring.

"..." Ryoma eyes were wide. "Wasabi sushi?"

"Well...it's good to eat." Fuji said.

"Why are you preparing so much." Indeed, there was a lot of bentos filled with those.

"Don't be silly. It's for the whole team." Fuji said.

"...I'll make the food...you go do something else." Ryoma pushed Fuji out of the kitchen, and started making bentos. He only left one bento filled with wasabi sushi and other spicy food for Fuji.

After they were done, they left the house and headed towards Seishun Gakuen.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was already there. With an exception of two extra people. An was there, probably because of Momo, Ryoma rolled his eyes at that. But then he twitched his left eye. Atobe was there too.

"What is Monkey King doing here?" His eye suddenly felt very twitchy for some reason.

"Ore-sama is here because Tezuka is here. Ore-sama goes where Tezuka goes." Atobe said.

"What are you, a stalker?" Ryoma said.

"Ore-sama does not stalk people. It is people that stalk Ore-sama. And for your information brat, Tezuka is with Ore-sama." Atobe said.

"WHAT?!" The whole team yelled.

Tezuka was looking around at some corner, finding it interesting.

"If not for Ore-sama, you wouldn't be able to go on this hiking trip at all." Atobe said.

The team was too busy talking about the couple among themselves that they didn't hear Atobe at all.

"Nya, Tezuka-Buchou and Atobe?"

"What a weird couple."

"Don't be silly Momo, it's true love."

"But An! It's ATOBE and TEZUKA-BUCHOU!"

"Sss...baka. It's non of your business who buchou dates."

"What was that Mamushi!"

"Momo!"

"Hai...gomen."

"Ii data. Interesting."

"Everyone should mind your own business, it's Tezuka's own business."

"Demo Oishi, nya! It's weird."

"Everyone should calm down...BURNING! ATOBE AND BUCHOU! WEIRD COUPLE!-"

"Buchou and Monkey King." Shudders.

"Saa...interesting combination.

"Minna! Stop talking! The bus has arrived so get on." Tezuka said in his stern captainie voice.

"Hai!" They all got into the bus.

* * *

When they arrived, it started to rain.

"Saa...told you it might rain Ryoma." Fuji said, smiling.

"Fuji." Ryoma said.

"Hai?" Fuji turned his head towards Ryoma's direction.

"Shut up." Ryoma said, turning his head back to the window.

"Hai." Fuji answered.

Since it has started raining, everyone had to stay inside the cottage that was there. They started the firewood, and sat around there.

"Anyone here hungry? I brought bentos." Fuji asked.

No one wanted to raise their hand. They were scared that Fuji might put something spicy inside, like wasabi.

Fuji sighed. "Ryoma made them." All at once, everyones' hand raised.

Fuji got up, and got the bentos, and brung them back to the room where everyone else was. He passed the bentos around. Of course, he took his bento, which has wasabi sushi and other spicy things, while the others got normal food.

"Wow. Who knew Ryoma could cook. Maybe I should get him to cook for me next time." Momo said. "Hey Ryoma. Could you-"

"No." Ryoma answered.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine. I'll ask An." And he went on and asked her.

* * *

Soon, the rain had stop, but everyone didn't feel like hiking anymore, especially in wet tracks. So they headed home, into their little cozy houses and went to bed.

"Ne Fuji." Ryoma started.

"Hmm?"

"Good night."

"Night." Fuji kissed Ryoma's forehead, and went to bed.

* * *

So, how is it so far. I'm going to make one more, and it's going to be an epilogue. 


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: P.O.T does not belong to me.**

_

* * *

_

_Five months later - Epilogue_

"Ahhh! Goddamit! It hurts!" Ryoma yelled. He was about to give labour.

"Hang on Ryoma. We're almost at the hospital!" Fuji said.

"WELL GO FASTER! I FEEL LIKE SOMETHING'S GOING TO COME OUT!" Ryoma yelled even louder.

"Well, maybe it's the fact that something IS coming out!" Fuji said back.

"Don't you dare yell back at me-AHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Ryoma said.

"Calm down Ryoma." Fuji said.

"How the HELL am I suppose to calm down! I'm a male dammit! I'm not even suppose to give birth. Scratch that! I'm not even suppose to get PREGNANT!" Ryoma yelled.

"We're here!" Fuji said.

"Finally!" Ryoma said, calming down a bit.

They made Fuji wait outside while Ryoma's inside giving birth. Fuji decided to call the regulars and tell them that Ryoma's giving birth right about now, and that they should hurry to the hospital. The others were probably at Kawamura's sushi place, to celebrate something.

"Nya! Moshi moshi! Who is it!"

"It's Fuji. Tell everyone Ryoma's about to give birth, and I want everyone to be here. Now."

"Nya! Okay." Eiji yelled in the background." Everyone! Ochibi's about to give birth! Fuji wants us at the hospital Nya!"

"EH?!" Everyone in the background yelled.

And then "Toot...toot...toot." Eiji had turned off his phone.

Fuji stared at his phone for a while, he couldn't believe Eiji hung up on him.

The moment the Regulars arrived, they started asking questions.

"Where's Echizen?"

"Nya! Ochibi-chan! Where is he!-"

Fuji raised his hand to quiet them all.

"He's inside now. Waiting to give birth-" Fuji was cut off by a loud scream. And a few words.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE **BEEP! **IT** BEEPING **HURTS! DAMN **BEEPING BEEP! **GODDAMN IT! FUJI! YOU'RE SO DEAD AFTER THIS-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoma yelled and talked at the same time.

Soon, the yelling and swearing stopped, and the doctor came out.

The regulars ran towards the doctor.

"How is he?"

"How's Ochibi!"

"Is he alright?"

"Did he die?"

"Momo!"

"Gomen."

"How's the baby?"

The doctor raised his hand.

"...Congratulations, you have a girl." The doctor said.

The regulars yelled and whooped and congratulated Fuji.

"Would it be alright is we go and see them?" Fuji asked, quieting the regulars, wanting to hear the doctor.

"Sure. That young boy sure has a lot of energy. After all that happened. Most people would have already been close to faint." The doctor let them in.

Once they stepped inside, they could see Ryoma holding a baby. They went closer to the baby, and saw that the baby had a white pale skin, and dark green hair.

As they approach even closer, the baby opened her eyes a bit. You could see ice blue eyes, like Fuji's. And then the baby closed her eyes and smiled, which was pretty weird.

Fuji came closer as the Regulars stayed at the end of the bed.

"Saaa...What are we going to name her?" Fuji asked, touching Ryoma's arm, and holding the baby's hand.

"Hmm...how about...Kumiko?" Ryoma said, smiling at the baby.

"Alright."

_

* * *

_

_Years Later_

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little girl screamed. She ran into her parents' arms.

It was afterschool, and her parents' came to her school to pick her up.

"Saa...Kumiko. Did you have a good day?" Her father asked.

"Hai. Demo, people were asking me how I can walk with my eyes close, and smile all the time. They think I'm weird." Kumiko said, as her father picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Well, you could say that you got it from your father. At least you didn't get his sadistic side." Her mother said.

"You're so mean Ryoma. You know how I enjoy torturing people. It's not my fault I like it." Her father said.

Both Ryoma and Kumiko shuddered. "Yes...I don't want to talk about it anymore Syuusuke. Ne, Let's go for some ice cream and then go home alright Kumiko? Syuusuke?"

"Hai!" Kumiko said, giggling.

"Alright, it's your father's treat, and since he likes to torture people so much, pick as much flavors as you can, we'll see how he pays for it all."

"Hai, okaa-san." Kumiko said.

* * *

So that's the end of that. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
